iHave Amnesia
by ZBixby
Summary: What happens when Freddie gets into an Accident and gets amnesia? Could he fall in love all over again. The voters voted and it's a seddie. T for language and possible adult themes although I am not quite sure yet. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Knocked Out

**Welcome one and all to ZBixby's newest story. This does not mean I am not continuing on iNeed to think. I am just having bad writer's block with it and I had an idea for this story. I have not chosen to classify this as a Seddie or a Creddie just yet. It in fact can be either. But I will explain how that works at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to achieve the rights for iCarly so I do not own it unfortunetly.**

**Chapter 1: Knocked Out**

"And that, my friends, is why you should never feed a pig a bag of balloons," Sam said as she turned the television off looking back at Freddie holding the camera. Carly was still laughing as she looked at her friend.

"Who would have know they would have gotten blown up like that though," Carly said looking back at the camera. "Well folks I guess that's all the time we have for this week's episode, make sure to tune in next week same time same website," she said.

"Yeah I doubt we will be moving to the snarling dog website anytime soon, well maybe Freddie will when I ship him off to the makers of that website," Sam said with a big smirk on her face as she pulled a giant packing box out from the cover it was in.

"Hey that is uncalled for," Freddie said from behind the camera.

"No one cares Fredork, Anyway keep clickin that feedback button and we will see you next week," Sam said as Freddie backed up turning off his camera.

"And we are clear," Freddie said putting his camera down, "Awesome show you guys, and I am glad to see the new lighting is working well in here as well," he added looking up at the lights. "That one is a bit low though can one of you two grab that rope and pull it a bit more to get it higher?" Freddie asked as Sam ran over to the rope real quick and started to pull on it before it slipped from her hands accidently.

"Freddie look out," Carly called out to warn her friend but before he could move the light fell right onto Freddie's head knocking him unconscious. "Freddie!," she yelled running to his side rolling him over onto his back looking at him and checking to see if he was breathing.

"Dork!... Dork are you alright," Sam asked slapping his face decently hard back and forth. Freddie slowly came to his hand instantly rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Thank god you're all right Freddie," Carly said looking down at him.

"Who is Freddie," Freddie asked rubbing his head sitting up and propping himself up with the hand that wasn't rubbing his head.

"You are dork, what do you mean whose Freddie," Sam said with a laugh at the pathetic Freddie.

"Um Sam I think he might have amnesia," Carly said looking back worried to Sam.

"Oh yeah right how do we know he isn't faking it like last time to try and get you to kiss him to return his memories," Sam said with a laugh thinking of the previous time something similar to this had happened.

"Where am I," Freddie asked standing up slowly and looking around.

"You're at my house in the iCarly studio, the web show we do," Carly said looking with worried eyes at Freddie.

"Come on dork quit joking around," Sam said her eyes starting to sink a bit thinking maybe Freddie actually had something wrong with him. Well other then what was previously wrong.

"Can I at least get a drink of water or something," Freddie asked which received a nod from Carly as Sam and her led him downstairs, they stood a bit in front of him as Sam leaned over to whisper to Carly.

"We need to find something to prove whether or not he does or not," Sam whispered as they got to the bottom. Spencer was out of the house at the junkyard getting more stuff to make sculptures out of.

"Fine we will find something, with our lives something convenient always happens," Carly said as they walked into the kitchen and Carly grabbed a glass and poured some water as Freddie sat on one of the bar stools. And as if on cue Ms. Benson burst through the door holding a big medical kit.

"I heard a loud crash is everything all right," She asked frantically.

"Wow your right that is convenient," Sam said looking to see the response from Freddie.

"Hey, umm Carly was it," Freddie asked looking back at her, "Whose the crazy lady?" he asked pointing at his mom.

"That settles it he has amnesia, the real Freddie would never talk about his mom like that," Sam said as Carly ran out to stop Ms. Benson she didn't want to know Freddie had amnesia.

"No it's alright we were carrying something upstairs and Sam dropped her end," Carly said making up the lie on the spot.

"Oh ok well if you need any help know I am right across the hall, Oh and Fredward don't forget to put on your cloud block before going outside," She said as she left.

"Ok who the hell was the lady that belongs in a mental hospital," Freddie asked looking really really confused.

"That is your mother," Sam said walking out by Carly. "Carls how are we gonna fix this," she asked looking at her best friend.

"I don't know maybe it is just temporary but for now let's try and help him figure out who he is and get his memory back," Carly said as Sam smirked getting an idea from this.

"Hey Freddie can you get me some Ham, you love getting me things," Sam said innocently with a smirk.

"Um sure I guess, where in the fridge?" Freddie asked standing up and walking toward the fridge.

"Top shelf," Sam said with a smirk but got an elbow in the side from Carly. A moment later Freddie came back holding a slice of ham. As Sam went to grab it Freddie pulled it up and started to eat it. "What the heck Freddie," she said shocked.

"I'm not your frickin servant boy," Freddie said finishing the slice of ham. Carly couldn't believe Freddie stood up to Sam. But then again he did forget everything Sam use to do to him and such. Sam patted him on the back.

"You got guts," Sam said as she suddenly gave Freddie a wedgie, "I like that," she said walking back and sitting on the couch.

Carly looked Freddie up and down noticed that he was kind of giving off a bit more confidence then normal.

**Word count is – 1,039. Ok as we can see Freddie has a nasty case of amnesia. Now as I was saying at the beginning of the chapter This has yet to be classified as a Seddie or a Creddie because I am gonna let you guys the reader decide. After every chapter I will be putting up a multiple choice. Choice A will always mean it will start leaning toward a Seddie, Choice B will mean it will start leaning toward a Creddie, and Choice C will make the next chapter the last.**

**In order to vote you have to submit a review. So I will give it 2 days after every chapter So here is the first multiple choice. There is no hint in the choice's it's just A B or C.**

**Seddie.**

**Creddie.**

**Last Chapter.**

**So Read and Review.**

**Peace, ZBixby.**


	2. Chapter 2: Standing Up

**Well I am a man of my word. I gave the first chapter 2 days and let the votes come in. It was a complete blowout 8 votes for Seddie 1 vote for Creddie. So we will begin to see the story start heading Seddie direction. Now last chapter Freddie has come up with a case of Amnesia, which had him acting very much different even standing up to Sam. What is going to happen next? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned iCarly this would so be a real couple of episodes.**

**Chapter 2: Standing Up**

Sam and Carly glanced at each other then looked down at Freddie who was relaxing in a bean bag chair in the iCarly studio. Freddie was sitting there looking at the two girls that were looking at him then back at each other.

"Ok Freddie so what do you know?" Carly asked looking slightly worried.

"Um My name is Freddie, you are Carly, that crazy girl over there is Sam, and I have a crazy mother that I live with across the hall," Freddie said thinking for a moment, "But this is just what you two told me and what I have been able to figure out," he added

"What do you mean I am crazy, the word I think you are looking for is abrasive." Sam said with a smirk then thought about what she said, "Wait a second," she said looking down. She wasn't use to Freddie actually standing up to her. It had been a day since Freddie had gotten hit on the head. They were in the ICarly studio waiting for Spencer to take them to school.

"Maybe going to school will jog his memory some. I mean we have tried giving him techy stuff, we have tried showing him Spencer's sculptures, nothing is working….," Carly said. She did have to admit it was nice that Freddie wasn't chasing her though. It seems the amnesia even took away his love for her.

"Guy's come on let's get you to school before you are late," Spencer yelled up to them. The three piled into the elevator and headed down to Spencer. Spencer was waiting for them and when they got to his level they followed him to the stairs and down to the main lobby. Lewbert was fast asleep so they didn't have to worry about him screaming.

It took about 15 minutes for them to get to school. Spencer didn't know about Freddie's amnesia yet either, the girls were planning on telling him after school if Freddie still was at this point. When they got to school Freddie got out then held the door open for the girl's like a gentlemen but as Sam was getting out he placed his foot out and tripped her with a smirk on his face.

"That's for the wedgie yesterday," Freddie said kneeling down whispering it in her ear as he helped her up. She dusted off her clothes and her eyes met his for a second then she looked away hiding the slight blush that was on her face. She actually kind of enjoyed the fact that Freddie was more challenging to her now. But of course she wouldn't admit that.

"I'll get you back for that dorkwad," Sam said as the three entered the school and walked to Freddie's locker first.

"Umm what's my combination," Freddie asked looking back at the girls with confusion in his eyes.

"I know it," Sam said pushing him out of the way and unlocking his locker.

"Wait how did you know it Sam," Carly asked thinking for a second before realizing who she was talking to.

"How do you think I got that beehive into his locker," Sam said with a smirk thinking of the incident where Freddie was chased out of the school by bees. A familiar face then walked up behind them.

"Hey Sam hows it goin babycakes," The boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Go away Jonah," Sam said backing up slightly at the sight of her previous boyfriend.

"Fine then, there's other choice," Jonah said then looked over at Carly, "What about you, that offer to kiss me still is open," he said puckering his lips at her. Carly backed up as well.

"Go away you creep," Carly said looking at Sam for some kind of help but she was backed up as well.

"Aw come on don't be like that," Jonah said putting his hand on the locker that Carly was backed up against. Freddie suddenly grabbed Jonahs shirt and spun him around slamming him up against the locker.

"The girl's said to leave them alone," Freddie said an angry look in his eyes. These two had been helping him try to get his memory back. And he wasn't gonna let this scumbag bother them.

"Woah woah woah Freddo, I'm just tryin to offer my services to these two lovely ladies," Jonah said wondering when Freddie had gotten so strong.

"Well these two lovely ladies want you to take your services and go jump off the nearest bridge with them," Freddie said as he pulled Jonah off the locker and forced him to start walking away. "And if I hear you are bothering them again you will have to deal with me," he added crossing his arms looking at Jonah with stern eyes.

"Sheesh fine, no need to stand up to me all of the sudden," Jonah said rubbing his shoulders and walking away.

"Woah Freddie that was so nice of you," Carly said looking at Freddie up and down again, maybe losing his memory hasn't been so bad after all. 'Not only is he not chasing after me like a sick puppy but he also seems, well so much more confident,' Carly thought to herself looking Freddie up and down again.

"Yeah Freddie thanks…… .A lot, that guy is such a creep," Sam said turning around quickly to hide the blush forming on her face. 'Why the heck am I blushing just because Freddie is being tough, and nice, and just, different,' Sam thought to herself pulling Freddie's books out of his locker for him. "Here Freddie," She said turning around when the blush finally started to disappear.

"It was no problem, just let me know if that jerk bug's you again," Freddie said looking back at Sam noticing she still had a bit of a blush on her face. 'Is…..Is she blushing over me?' he thought to himself looking at her. He grabbed his books from her and walked with them over to their locker. Sam was looking at the floor hoping Freddie hadn't seen her blush.

'What is wrong with me, It's not like he is gonna be like this forever, once he get's his memory back he will be back to normal, and probably will never act like this again, unless of course we make it so he doesn't get his memory back,' Sam thought to herself then shook her head, 'No we can't do that, but why not, it's not like him losing his memory was such a bad thing,' Sam said looking at Freddie who was looking through his books. Freddie definitely seemed, more confident and maybe even happier like this.

"Sam you ok," Carly asked whispering it to Sam. Sam nodded her head.

"I'm just thinking," Sam said going to open her locker. Today would definitely be a different day, maybe she would even text Freddie and bug him a bit.

**Word count is -- 1,153. What's going on with Sam? She seems to be falling for Freddie a bit. But it can't be this fast duh. No one wants the story to be over that fast. Ok so Since the last chapter was a complete blowout I will be letting you vote again. But if Seddie wins again then I won't be asking for a vote anymore the story will be a Seddie. So remember. A is for Seddie, B is for Creddie, and C is to end the story.**

**So review and vote and look for the next chapter in 2 days. Peace ZBixby,**


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Desk

**Ok I figured it's been over 2 days since I posted the last chapter. Ok maybe not but I really wanted to update this story and to be honest I doubt the vote was going to change much. Seddie once again murdered. And I am sorry if I am bias but I actually predicted that Seddie would win. I mean Seddie lovers outnumber Creddie lovers like 10 to 1. Anyway.**

**Last chapter we saw Sam starting to show something toward Freddie. This chapter will continue from where I left it no time lapse at all. In this chapter and all unless I mention otherwise text messages will be in **_**italics**_**. Oh and even though you aren't voting for Seddie or Creddie there is still a vote at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But if someone even gave me the chance to I wouldn't even hesitate.**

**Chapter 3: Under the Desk**

Freddie had no idea what his schedule was at all for school. Luckily for him he always had a class with either Sam or Carly. His first class though he had with both of them. They walked into Ms. Briggs room and Sam and Carly took their normal scenes. Sam pointed at the seat in front of her and Freddie took the seat. He suddenly winced in pain as Sam gave him another wedgie. And as if instantly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fixed his wedgie and sat down pulling out his phone and keeping it under the desk to read the text message.

_'Tag you're it,'_ the text from Sam read. Freddie had a small smirk on his face and started to type back keeping his eyes darting up to make sure the crazy teacher didn't see anything. As he finished he looked up to see Ms. Briggs walking into the room. Sam pulled out her phone and kept it on her lap figuring she would be texting a lot this class. Carly glanced over and noticed the two were texting and just shook her head.

'_So is this war then?' _Freddie's text read and Sam couldn't help but nearly laugh out loud but she let out a small chuckle to keep herself quiet. She wasn't even paying attention to Ms. Briggs anymore but then again when does she.

'_I say more like a game of chess P'_ Sam's text to Freddie read. Freddie raised his eyebrow as he didn't answer right away as he looked up noticing the teacher was pulling out some bagpipes which made everyone groan.

'_Really now but I hate chess' _Sam read. She looked at Freddie's back for a moment and couldn't really believe what she just read, 'This definitely isn't the Freddie we are use to,' she thought to herself and didn't answer Freddie right back but sent a text to Carly instead.

'_Is it me or has Freddie losing his memory actually been more of a good thing then a bad thing?' _Carly read. Sam had asked her the question that had been on her mind for quite some time now. Carly took some time to think it over before actually replying.

'_Idk, I mean he does seem happier then normal like this, but it really all depends if he can still remember how to be a camera man, why, I mean don't think I didn't catch you blushing earlier' _Sam read. She read it a few times not realizing she was blushing again while trying to figure out what to write when her phone vibrated again, '_Yeah like you're doing right now,'_ Sam tried to conceal her blush as she texted back.

'_We will talk about it later,'_ Carly read and decided to leave it as that for now. She noticed Sam was texting again and decided she was texting Freddie again.

'_Sorry it took to long to text back, Carly was texting me, but if it's not chess then what is it?' _Freddie read smirking deciding to mess with her some.

'_Well if it's not chess then I would have to say it's more like a teeter tooter, yah it goes back and forth but it's fun, and what was Carly texting you about? That blush that is on your face,' _Sam read the blush on her face still there she just didn't realize it. She noticed Freddie looking back with a small smirk on his face and Sam just looked down not wanting to make eye contact. She knew the class would be over soon. Although it seemed like that 45 minutes had just flown by. And they didn't even learn anything today Briggs just played her bagpipes the whole time. But a better question would be what the heck did Briggs teach anyway.

"FREDWARD BENSON! Look forward or you will have detention," Ms. Briggs yelled as the bell rang and everyone practically ran to get out of her class. Then not even half a second later half the class ran back into the room to grab the book bags they had left behind in fear. Sam was doing her best to calm down and not blush at all. What did suck was her next class was science and Freddie was her lab partner.

"Well that was 45 minutes of pure torture," Freddie said walking toward the girl's locker with them. While he was still having a hard time remembering things, the new things he was learning were sticking in his memory.

"Yeah, I'd rather smell the queen of Switzerland's socks before going through that again," Sam said opening her locker and pulling a slice of ham out of the tiny fridge that she had Freddie put into her locker weeks before.

"Does Switzerland have a queen?" Carly asked as she opened up her locker and then looking over to Sam to expect a food related answer but instead heard a male voice chip in a response.

"Yeah who else would have made Swiss Cheese?" Freddie asked practically pulling the words out of Sam's mouth as she was about to say them.

"Um..that was what I was gonna say," Sam said in a quiet voice looking down. "Thank's for stealing my line Sir Dweebs A lot," Sam said pushing Freddie off toward his locker leaving the two girls to talk. She was really just trying to hide the tiny blush that was on her face.

"Ok spill it what's with all the blushing?" Carly said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam shrugged and looked down again. She didn't want to admit what she had been thinking.

"I don't know, I guess this kind of Freddie is just…. just," Sam said trying to think of the word. She wanted to find the right word cause the wrong word would leave Carly bugging her a lot more.

"Just what?" Carly asked with a huge smirk on her face almost trying to predict what her friend was going to say. In a way she couldn't help but guess it would be something like cute.

"Adorable," Sam said sighing deciding on using that word to describe him. Sam didn't want to admit it but even aft6er just one day Freddie was already starting to have this weird effect on her. She knew he was still the same dork he always was but now, he was just different.

"Aww how cute," Carly said smirking at her friend. She always sort of figured this might happen but at the same time she didn't expect it.

"Shut up Carls, you know once he get's his memory back everything will go back to normal," Sam said walking away slowly trying to exit the conversation.

"But what if he doesn't," Carly asked seriously to her friend. She could tell that Sam and Freddie were both actually happier like this and they maybe were even starting to develop more then their little bickeringness in a relationship.

"Then……. I don't know," Sam said trying to think of a decent answer, "Well I have to go to science with Fredork now, let's hope I don't end up embarrassing myself, and the best way to not embarrass myself his to embarrass Freddies…..self," she said hesitating to say the last word as she walked over to Freddie grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him off toward their next class.

**Word count is -- 1,236. I'm sorry but the whole texting scene I loved. I had it playing through my entire head as I wrote it. And Yes I know that last chapter I said I didn't want to rush it but at the same time the way I am thinking it through each chapter now will get more and more Seddie. **

**Now like I said we won't be voting for Creddie or Seddie anymore because Seddie well destroyed Creddie. But I do need you guys to vote again. This vote will decide just how long the story will be. So A will be 6-10 chapter's long. B will be 10-15 chapter's long. And C will be for 16+ chapters. I will happily make it any length but I only want to make it long if you guys want it to be long. So go ahead and vote. And as always R&R. Peace, ZBixby**


	4. Chapter 4: Science Propulsion

**Well I am back. Sorry I didn't update it yesterday. Unfortunately because of the flooding that happened down here in Florida I was evacuated from my house. So I didn't have my computer and I couldn't update this like I wanted to. But I got it up as quickly as I could.**

**We left off Sam afraid she would embarrass herself in Science class. Let's read and find out if she will or not. However I know what will happen I did write it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. No I don't have a sarcastic comment this time. Got a problem with that?**

**Chapter 4: Science Propulsions**

Sam wasn't quite sure how she would get through this class. Yeah her plan was to embarrass Freddie but every way she could think of ended up having herself get embarrassed to.

'Stupid Freddie, why do you have to go and lose your memory anyway you're making things so complicated,' Sam thought as she was pushing Freddie through the Science door and to the back of the classroom where their lab table was. They took their seats on the stools and looked forward waiting for the Science teacher Mr. Trops.

"You ok Sam? You seem a little, oh what's the word nervous….. or jumpy," Freddie said with a small smirk on his face.

'God why do you have to be so cocky Freddie,' Sam thought to herself as she extended her arm to the side pushing Freddie off of his stool.

"Still not war." Freddie stated plainly then sat back on his stool. "So it's 2 to 1 then eh?" he asked looking forward as Mr. Trops was writing on the board. Before he knew it Sam had pushed him onto the floor again and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok 3 to 1," He said going to sit down but leaning over and whispering lightly in Sam's ear, "but the days not over just yet," he said with a smirk. They looked up at the assignment and found they were making artificial propulsion for tiny rocket's they had made the other day. Sam looked down at the exact instructions placed in front of her and placed them in the middle to share them with Freddie.

"Ok class, after everyone is done we will bring the vials up here and launch them the groups with the vial that goes the furthest will get 20 points extra credit on their next test, you can either choose to make two separate vials or you can make one vial together but the rule stands at only 5 parts in there. Any combination of Hydrogen, Nitrogen, and Oxygen," Mr. Trops said in the same monotone voice he always had which could pretty much make any student fall asleep.

"I guess we can each make a different kind," Sam said. She was smart and although normally she would make Freddie do all the work for some reason she just felt like helping today. "I'll do three parts nitrogen and 2 parts hydrogen, you should do something different figure it out with that geek brain of yours," Sam said as she placed the goggles onto her face. Freddie couldn't help but smile sort of in awe at how Sam looked. She still had her tough exterior but with the goggles on she seemed. Maybe more peaceful.

"Got it, if you need help let me know," Freddie said trying to be helpful but honestly he wasn't sure what he was doing either. He reached for a vial that had liquefied Nitrogen in it but as his hand was about to touch it he felt a softer hand touching his going for the same bottle. They both quickly pulled their hands away each feeling a bit flush looking away from each other.

"I….I don't need your help dork," Sam said trying to regain herself. She quickly grabbed the nitrogen before another incident such as that happened again. She knew this would happen; here she was embarrassing herself already. And being lab partners that same thing could happen again. The problem was they have touched hands before going for the same bottle but this time it was different. She actually noticed how his hand while it was rough and slightly callused from holding up a camera. It was also gentle and kind touching.

"Well fine then," Freddie said trying to shake out of the temporary confusion. Sam waited for Freddie to put down any glass he was holding then she proceeded to push him off the stool again.

"Now that one was uncalled for," Freddie said glaring a bit but in a more playful way. Sam took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him.

"4 to 1, come on Freddork you're starting to make this to easy for me," Sam said smiling at him but in her head she was slightly worried, 'If it is starting to get easier does that mean his memory is coming back,' she thought slightly, 'Why do I care though, I mean I knew this would happen, un-unless he is letting me win right now,' she continued to think to herself.

"Fine it's 4 to 1, but I just want you to know," Freddie started which got Sam to snap out of her thought and look at him, "You have a tiny tongue," he said sticking his tongue out at her as he snatched the nitrogen away from her. "4 to 2," he said which sort of stunned her slightly.

'Ok maybe he just wasn't trying there,' Sam said actually happy about this turn of events, ' This is way more fun like this,' she said finishing what was left of her propulsion thingy placing the cape on it and watching Freddie out of the corner of her eye as he finished his. Even though he wasn't his dorky self he still had a sort of precision about how he had to go about everything. After he finished he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, I know it's against the rules but I got an idea that will get us that extra credit for the best propulsion thing for sure," Freddie said as he grabbed a slightly bigger vial. He then proceeded to pour his two parts nitrogen, one part oxygen, and two parts hydrogen into it then grabbing Sam's vial and pouring it in their seeing the concoction to stir a bit as he placed the cap on and shook it a bit.

"Heh, I've never seen you cheat before, it's kinda fun to watch you use that lil brain of yours you lil dweeb you," Sam said giving him a playful noogie but not counting it on the score. She then waited for the call to bring the vials up and she let Freddie carry the vial carefully up. Freddie made sure to give the vial a good shake as he watched the first couple vials go just a foot or two then dropping right down to the ground.

"Here sir," Freddie said trying to sound like the polite innocent gentleman that Sam and Carly had told him he was before the accident. Mr. Trops didn't suspect a thing as he took the vial and set it up on the igniter then hit the button. The vial launched quickly and broke right through the glass window on the door.

"I think we won," Sam said nearly cracking up looking at the hole in the window. Mr. Trops didn't even bother taking any more vials. He wasn't sure how but they made that happen.

"What was the combination you two put in there?" Trops asked sincerely enough curious at how they received the effect. Sam and Freddie exchanged a look and nodded.

"I think it was like one part nitrogen three parts hydrogen and one part oxygen," Freddie stated first which made Trops nod but then Sam put her hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"No Freddork it was two parts hydrogen, two parts oxygen, and one part nitrogen," Sam said the two knowing very well that they were confusing the teacher.

"No wait did we accidently put in two parts of each," Freddie argued believably with Sam and as soon as the bell rang the two were out the door as fast as possible walking by an unconscious Gibby. At first they questioned it then noticed that their vial was on the ground next to him and they kept walking.

"I'm surprised with this little dweeb here Carls," Sam said to Carly who was approaching with a confused look at her two friends that were laughing with each other.

"What did this little 'dweeb' do?" Carly asked making sure to but dweeb into little air quotes. Freddie just shook his head still laughing hard.

"Well not only did he cheat and help guarantee us 20 extra credit points on our next test in there, he also helped me pull off one of the most believable lying acts ever, I mean I think it is the best we have ever worked together," Sam said patting him on the back then suddenly squeal a bit feeling Freddie poke her accidentally then one of his eyebrows raised.

"See no one told me you were ticklish," Freddie said with a smirk which made Sam back to a locker slightly with a smirk.

"Let's not go there wanna just say it's 4 to 4," Sam said with an innocent smirk. Freddie nodded then saw Carly pointing at her watch.

"Sam we will see you later me and Freddie have to head for 3rd period, we will see you at lunch after 4th k?" Carly asked which got a nod from Sam who was blushing now that Freddie was turned away. Carly just shook her head with a chuckle and continued to drag Freddie away.

"Now that was just unfair," Sam said rubbing her side slightly where Freddie had accidentally poked her. "I guess we are even now though," she added referring to the score as she turned around and ran up the stairs heading for her next class.

**Word Count-- 1,572. I think I liked this chapter as much as the texting scene. And I don't know what is wrong with me either no matter how hard I try to not make so many Seddie moments I keep making more and more. Oh well I doubt any of you have a problem with it. **

**As for iNeed to Think I will try to get that epilogue up for you guys tomorrow.**

**There is no vote for this chapter other then the vote for last one. Keep voting if you want the story to be, A 5 to 9 chapters long. B 10 to 15 chapters long. Or C 16+ chapters long.**

**And if you have already voted feel free to review anyway, it does make me update faster. And now that I have taken up your time with this long Author's Note I now leave you with R&R and as always Peace, ZBixby. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Helping Hand

**Welcome to more of this lovable Seddie story iHave Amnesia. It seems every chapter is just getting better and better. Anyway, we left off after science class last period where we saw or favorite little couple embarrassing themselves in front of each other. But that is what made it adorable. Anyway we continue at lunch that same day. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: While I do not own iCarly I do own my brain, which came up with this story, which you are reading. Lol.**

**Chapter 5: A Helping Hand**

Sam was bored during that class. Although most of the time she was just texting Carly and Freddie. Well mostly Freddie, but she wanted to text Carly some to so it didn't look like she was just texting Freddie. Well she didn't want to admit to that. It was lunch time now. She could see Carly and Freddie a bit further ahead in the line but Mrs. Briggs was keeping a strict eye on the line so she couldn't cut up to them.

After waiting through the line she got her food, spaghetti and meatballs of course and went to her table. Carly had a salad in front of her, and instead of Freddie's normal turkey sandwich he had exactly what she had. Spaghetti and Meatballs. Which was weird because the old Freddie would never eat it because he said it looked like he would be eating worms or something.

"God today is going by so slow," Sam said taking her seat next to Carly and across from Freddie. Freddie was twirling some of the spaghetti onto his fork and he began to slurp it up quickly leaving some sauce on the side of his face but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah it has been going by kind of slow," Freddie said looking at a meat ball he was trying to stab with his fork. Sam picked up her napkin.

"Um Freddie you have a little something right," Sam said as she reached across the table and wiped the sauce of his cheek. 'God why did I just do that,' Sam quickly thought to herself looking down blushing slightly, 'Why didn't I just insult him about it, why did I have to go and do that,' Sam thought to herself now holding her fork and playing with her Spaghetti.

"Thanks Sam but you know you look a little, Glum," Freddie said with a smirk looking at Sam who looked up at first not trying to make eye contact but it was inevitable. "I think I know how to cheer you up some," Freddie said picking up a meatball and looking for Gibby.

"What are you doing with that," Carly asked wondering what exactly this memory lossed boy was going to do.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Freddie yelled throwing the meatball hitting Gibby straight in the face. Sam suddenly had a huge smile on her face as she grabbed a handful of Spaghetti and flung it across the room. Everybody was now getting in on it as Mrs. Briggs ran around trying to get everyone to stop. She had no idea however that it was Freddie who threw the first meatball.

"CHILDREN STOP IT! GOD I HATE CHILDREN!" Briggs yelled suddenly getting hit with a turkey sandwich and falling onto her butt into some fallen spaghetti. As all of the students saw her go down they ran out of the lunch room with the bell.

"That really did put a smile on my face, Thank's you little dweeb I can't believe you actually did that the old-," Sam said starting but cutting off there. Was it really the old Freddie? And this made him the new Freddie right?

"Don't worry about it Sam, but I think that would make the score 5 to 4 now right?" Freddie said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Fine fine the days not over yet though," Sam said, "See ya later Carls me and Freddork here have to go to Pottery," she said looking back at her brunette friend who was just wondering what the heck was happening that was making Freddie be this much more confident in his acts.

"I still don't get why either of you took that class in the first place," Carly said shaking her head knowing she had to go to Physical fitness next.

"Easy A," The two said almost in unison although not on purpose. They both displayed a slight blush as Sam grabbed his arm and started to guide him toward calss.

"See ya later Carls, come on dweeb no need to be late," Sam said guiding him to class as they entered and went to there table. It had clay already on it and of course two molders (_A/N Or whatrever those spinny things are called_). They sat waiti8ng for the bell to ring noticing on the board it said they were making simple clay pots today,

"Ok Class today we will be working with clay to make very simple and delicate clay vases, make them as big as you desire but make them smooth," The teacher stated allowing them to get started. Sam grabbed her lump of clay and placed it onto the holder starting up the molder which Freddie did as well.

"God this is gonna be messy," Sam said rolling up her sleeves as she tried to guide her hands around the clay to make it start to mold how she wanted it to. She used the foot pedal to control the speed. She looked over to her side and saw that Freddie was making fast progress out of it as if it was second nature to him. He was easily making a tall skinny vase. "How are you doing that," Sam asked curiously looking at the large vase he had nearly halfway done in under a minute. Of course it was still rough and he had to smooth it out but it was much better looking then the lump of clay sitting in front of her.

"Here let me help you," Freddie said going to stand up.

"No I don't need your dweebish help," Sam said knowing any contact from him could make her very easily embarrass herself.

"Quiet down, let me just show you the easy way to do it," Freddie said standing behind her and reaching his arms over placing his hands onto the back of her hands as he guided her hands up and down. Sam was concentrating as hard as she could on the pot. And not on how warm his hands were to the back of hers. It wasn't working very well.

"Th-Tha-Thanks," Sam said letting him guide her as she controlled the speed and making a sort of wider vase but still decently large, It was looking actually very good.

"See you just have to have a gentle touch to it and not to rush, and then you also need to make sure that you're bring your hands up and down," Freddie stated still guiding her hands. He could tell she used lotion on her hands because of just how smooth the entire hand was. This was a good feeling for him. But he also didn't want to hold it there to long because then it might look as if he was a bit creepy or something.

"A gentle touch, right," Sam said breathing in and out, "This vase is really pretty," she said still guiding it. Freddie pulled his hands off of hers and watched as she continued to guide her hands on it slowly. He sat back down next to her and continued to work on his vase. Both of them were doing there best to hold in a blush.

After several minutes both had their vases done as they pulled them off of the molders and placed them down grabbing the paints they had there after the Vases cooled down. Neither of them started a conversation because both were scared they might do something to embarrass themselves.

'Stupid Freddie, why did you have to be standing under that light and get hit on your stupid dweebish head,' Sam thought to herself trying to calm herself down, 'Now it's like any contact I even have with you leaves me almost speechless,' she continued on in her head.

'She probably just thinks I am a dweebish creep, or else she wouldn't keep calling me those names name stuff, but at least, she seems to be having fun with our little battle,' Freddie thought to himself. He had been getting a strange stirring within his stomach now every time he was just hanging out with Sam. 'Her hands were so soft though,' he added to his own thought. As the clay cooled down the two each took a glance at each other.

"How about we each paint these for each other," Sam said slowly, 'Wait did I just say that?' she thought now with a confused look on her face.

"Hmmm sounds fair, but nothing to abrasive now," Freddie said with a smirk. Sam made sure his hands weren't on the clay and she picked her arm up and just pushed him off the stool. Once again.

"5 to 5, all tied up again Freddork," Sam said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Look at that you caught me off guard," Freddie said getting back up and grabbing Sam's vase as she grabbed his. Sam smiled as she thought of what to paint for him and decided to paint the vase green and then put a little video camera on the vase for him. It would make sense after all.

'What to paint what to paint,' Freddie said looking over and noticed that her shirt was blue and her back pack was blue, 'Her favorite color seems to be blue and I know she likes ham a lot, so how about a blue vase with a ham on it,' Freddie though to himself laughing in his head about just how stupid the idea actually sounded but he decided to go through with it.

After class Sam stood at her locker with a big smile on her face. Freddie had gone to his locker then to the bathroom. She was holding the finished vase in her hand.

"Hey Sam what's that?" Carly asked looking at the vase Sam was holding.

"It's the project we made in Pottery today, I made the vase, with a little help for Freddie, and he made his own but then we traded vases and painted each others for each other," Sam said handing the vase to Carly to let her look at it.

"Wow not only did he get your favorite color on it he also got ham, now that is quite a vase right there," Carly said with a smirk on her face at Sam who seemed to be pretty content at the moment, especially since she tripped a passing Gibby.

"One more class before school is over, take Freddork to the last class and then we will meet back here after school is over before Spencer picks us up," Sam said as she opened her locker and gently placed the vase into her locker not wanting it to take any damage what so ever.

"Sure thing, maybe we will have to find a way to let Spencer know about Freddie's condition, but then again he might find a way to help," Carly said to her friend as she began to walk away, 'But I think, maybe Sam doesn't want him back to normal, but we still need or tech producer,' Carl thought to herself as she noticed Freddie was by her and she waved for him to follow her to their last class.

**Word Count is-- 1,861. Wow I think every chapter has had a Seddie moment of some sort that has just made me go aww. Well we see that Freddie is coming to terms with his feelings slightly, and Sam is trying to deny it but she seems to be coming to terms with them some to, so what will happen next? Well I know and you will to with the next chapter in 2 days. **

**I hope I am not making the story move to fast. But yeah R&R please. I do want to know what you think of the chapter, so as always, Peace ZBixby.**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Voice

Welcome back, now for a quick recap of the last chapter

**Welcome back, now for a quick recap of the last chapter. Sam and Freddie had potter and they had quite a cute scene there. Anyway this chapter I think is a huge step in the progress toward the storyline and is sort of the tipping point of the story. But it is not the climax by any means. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm ZBixby, I am a hobo, and I own nothing, except my brain, my stories, this computer, and this half eaten ham sandwich, NOOO go away Sam my ham sandwich.**

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Voice**

After school the three met just as they had planned. Well just as Sam and Carly had planned. Freddie just seemed to follow suit. Freddie as far as he believed had everything he needed in his backpack along with the pot in made in potter clutched firmly in his hand.

"So is Spencer picking us up?" Sam asked looking down at the vase Freddie had painted again with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, he should be outside by now," Carly said leading her two friends toward the front exit.

"Let's not tell Spencer about Freddie just yet," Sam said suddenly which shocked both Carly and Freddie.

"Why not?" Freddie asked curious to what her plan was. Sam looked over at him giving him a small smile that made him turn away to hide the flushed look that was starting to spread on his face.

"Just I don't think we need his help just yet, after the next webcast if Freddie still doesn't have his memory back then we should tell Spencer, but iCarly might help," Sam said, but in all honesty she didn't really want Freddie to get his memory back. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was the truth.

"I guess that makes sense," Carly said raising her eyebrow at her confusing blonde friend. They walked out and prepared to pile into the car when they all looked into to car. The front seat was filled with random items along with at least part of the back seat.

"Yeah sorry I was sort of at the junkyard getting supplies for a new sculpture," Spencer said. Carly just sighed shaking her head and opening the back seat.

"There's only space for two people," Carly said looking into it raising her eyebrow and looking back at her two friends, "How are we going to do this?" she asked them.

"I'm not sure," Sam said first looking at the seat then at Carly and Freddie.

"Well one of you could always sit on my lap, I mean I wouldn't mind really," Freddie said his eyes first looking over at Sam but not wanting to make it obvious. Carly just smirked at this.

"Well Sam since you and Freddie seem to be getting along better now maybe you should sit on his lap," Carly said with a smirk feeling around inside of her purse making sure she had her hand on her camera just in case.

"I-I-I-I g-guess that w-would b-be ok," Sam managed to stutter out. An actual obvious blush was appearing on her face but Freddie wasn't looking at her because he was to busy hiding his own impending blush. Carly slid into the seat then Freddie did. Nervously after him Sam slowly sat down on his lap and leaned slowly back so her head didn't knock into his.

"Comfortable?" Freddie asked with a smirk as Sam closed the door. Sam looked back at him slowly her eyes gleaming slightly. Carly took this opportunity to snap a picture of them.

"Carly what was that!" Sam basically yelled at Carly.

"Oh I think the iCarly viewers would love to see this on the website," Carly said sticking her tongue out at Sam who just calmed down and rested her head back again.

'Darn you Freddie for having such a comfortable lap,' Sam thought to herself as she felt Freddie's hands move out from his side just slightly touching the sides of her legs as she sighed. 'So unfair,' she thought. After the short quiet drive everyone piled out and headed up to the apartment. At a request of Spencer they left the door open so he could walk in and out with the parts from the junkyard.

"I'll be back in a bit I need to go do something over at my house, I'll leave the door open, just give me a holler if you need me," Freddie said before walking into his apartment and disappearing from sight. Luckily his mom was out of the house.

"Sooooooooooooo?" Carly said with a big smirk on her face as she followed Sam into her own apartment.

"So what?" Sam asked not wanting to bring up the subject.

"So, I know you didn't tell me much earlier, but you haven't stopped looking at that vase for more then 5 seconds, don't think I don't think something is going on," Carly said with the smirk on her face getting bigger.

"Carly I don't want to talk about this, once he gets his memory back it will all be back to normal, he will go back to loving you, and back to ignoring me," Sam said the last part quieter then the rest.

"Sam….. even if he did get his memories back it's not like he would forget today, I watched you two today, you guys connected, very well," Carly said trying to comfort her friend, "who ever won that little game of yours?" she asked curious as to who actually did win.

"It was 5 to 5 at the end of the day, but I think with that lap thing he won it, 6 to 5," Sam said with a very small smile on her face.

"So Freddie actually beat you?" Carly said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, Sir Dweeb's A Lot actually beat me," Sam said then her head cocked up as she suddenly heard what sounded like an acoustic guitar being played.

"Do you hear that?" Carly asked having heard the same sound and trying to find its source.

"Yeah, whoever it is we need to get them to play on iCarly," Sam said looking around and walking to the door being able to hear the sound a bit more clearly. 'No way,' she thought to herself as she entered Freddie's apartment the sound getting louder and louder. Carly followed closely behind her. Sam and Carly peaked out onto the balcony where Freddie was sitting with an acoustic guitar in his lap as he looked out at the sky playing.

"…waiting on the world to change,

Now if we had the power,

To bring our neighbor's home from war,

They woulda never missed a Christmas,

No more ribbons on their door,

And when you trust your television.

What you get is what you got,

Cause when they own the information, oh,

They can bend it all they want," Freddie sung in an almost identical voice to that of John Mayer.

"Omg, his voice is so beautiful," Carly whispered to Sam who was blushing.

"That's why we're waiting,

Waiting on the world to change,

We keep on waiting,

Waiting on the world to change,

It's not that we don't care,

We just know that the fight ain't fair,

So we keep on waiting,

Waiting on the world to change," Freddie said playing the acoustic part that followed that verse.

"Freddie that is so beautiful," Sam said stepping out from behind the wall. Freddie stopped playing blushed and looked down.

"Really, it's just a John Mayer song," Freddie said looking at the guitar he had in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could play the guitar, AND sing," Carly asked wondering why he had been keeping such an important trait hidden.

"My dad taught me how to play and sing when I was younger, but after he passed, I just couldn't pick up the guitar, just looking at it made me sad," Freddie said looking at the guitar his father had given to him 3 years ago before the car accident, "but after I lost my memory, when I saw this guitar it was the only thing I could remember clearly, before I was afraid to pick up the guitar because I thought it would make me sad and think about my dad," Freddie said to them looking back and smiling slightly.

"That's so sad Freddie; I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want to pick it up if it made you sad and forget about your dad," Carly said sympathetically placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I think I have realized, even though it makes me sad to think of my dad through this guitar, I have been able to understand, this guitar, is the only thing that still keeps me connected to him," Freddie said holding the guitar lightly in his hands.

"That's so sweet," Sam said slowly, "I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could play the last verse or two of that song?" she asked wanting to hear the rest of it in Freddie's voice.

"Um sure," Freddie said as he looked at the neck of the guitar and placed his hand in the right spot before starting to strum the guitar, "And we're still waiting,

Waiting on the world to change,

We keep on waiting,

Waiting on the world to change,

One day our generation,

Is gonna rule the population,

So we keep on waiting,

Waiting on the world to change," he sung out before looking up for a response.

"It was nice, but you really can't sing," Sam said making out a bold face lie, 'Are You Kidding yourself Sam that was so friggin amazing and hot!' She practically yelled in her head.

"She's just kidding Freddie, but do you think you can play that on iCarly next week?" Carly asked hopefully. Freddie looked at her then looked at Sam because he wouldn't do it if she didn't want him to.

"Yeah Freddie, I think our audience would love to hear that voice of yours," Sam said then thought of something else to say, something that would seem like it came from deep down, "And I think it would make your father, very proud of you, to hear you play such a beautiful song," Sam said looking down twiddling her thumbs together. Freddie couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me," Freddie said looking t her who had already proceeded to turn around and start walking away trying to hide the deep red blush that was spread all over her face. Carly mouthed thank you as she started to walk away before getting a glimpse into Freddie's room seeing the vase Sam had painted for him sitting on his nightstand. This made her smile as she ran after Sam and as Freddie put the guitar back in his room and ran after both of them.

**Word Count is-- 1,733. I would first like to thank iGo Camping by Pockner for the sitting on lamp idea. It was just too cute to pass up. Anyway we find out Freddie can sing and there is something he remembers from before the accident. I chose Waiting on The World to Change by John Mayer because I really think that it gives a good message and I can picture Freddie singing it for some reason. Anyway next chapter will be up Sunday. R&R please and thank you, and as always, ZBixby. **


	7. Chapter 7: Windy Rooftop

Yet another chapter hot and fresh and ready to go

**Yet another chapter hot and fresh and ready to go. We left finding out that one Mr. Freddie Benson could sing and it was the only thing that he could remember after his little amnesia attack. This chapter continues where I ended the last chapter. I think you Seddie lovers will love and hate this chapter at the same time. Wanna know why? Well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and because of Sam I no longer own my half of a ham sandwich. Darn her and her love of ham.**

**Chapter 7: Windy Rooftop**

Sam was already in the kitchen scouring through the fridge before Freddie and Carly even got into the apartment. She was trying to find where the hame was at because somehow it got moved.

"Looking for the ham perhaps?" Freddie asked with a smirk walking up behind her which made her jump with a slight startled feeling.

"God Freddie you freaked me out you little dork," Sam said looking over her shoulder her eyes instantly being caught by Freddie's deep brown eyes. She quickly looked back into the fridge not wanting to get stuck in his eyes.

"It's right there," Freddie said pointing over Sam's shoulder at the ham on the bottom shelf. Sam grabbed a few slices of it and instantly got away from Freddie.

"I-I'll be right back," Sam said as she ran out the door and toward the stairs that would lead to the higher floors.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked watching her friend run by her. Freddie had a confused look on his face but he felt as if what had just happened was his fault.

"I'm not sure, but let me go see what's wrong, if I'm not back in 5 minutes check to make sure I'm not splattered on the cement," Freddie said running by her and turning to run the direction that Sam had run.

"These are my friends," Carly said gesturing to the door as she talked to herself. Freddie was running up the stairs making all the sharp turns as he reached the door that lead to the roof of the building. He opened it up and saw a bunch of blonde hair getting blown with the wind near the edge of the building.

"I hope you weren't planning on jumping," Freddie said softly which made Sam jump not expecting anyone to have followed her.

"What are you doing up here Sir Dweebs-A-Lot," Sam said taking a deep breath of the air getting blown around. Sam needed to think because everything was just confusing her.

"Well you kind of left in a hurry, I felt like it was sort of my fault," Freddie said approaching her cautiously not wanting to get tossed over the edge of the building.

'Oh if you only knew, if I could only I could shout out right now that I was slowly starting to fall for you,' Sam thought to herself not making eye contact with her.

"It's beautiful up here, you can see all of Seattle," Freddie said noticing that Sam was having a hard time with the subject.

"Ya……. It is," Sam said looking out at the landscape then getting a glimpse over at Freddie. His face had a soft smile on it as the wind blew his hair back and forth. Freddie noticed her looking at him and he looked at her giving her just a small smile that made her have to hide an impending blush. "Freddie, I'm sorry I darted out of the room so suddenly," she said looking down at the ground able to see Spencer lugging in pieces from his car.

"It's ok, I was just, you know feeling guilty, thinking I had done something wrong," Freddie said now turning to give Sam her full attention.

"It's not really your fault, it's just today, was nice," Sam said looking at him then looking back at the cityscape. "It was just nice to actually have it different from just me bullying you all the time, you were challenging and stuff," Sam said leaving out plenty of important details.

"Yeah today was nice, even though I don't remember much before today and all," Freddie said jokingly which got a laugh out of Sam, "But that doesn't explain why exactly you ran," Freddie said prodding at the subject.

'Because I was afraid I would embarrass myself or do something stupid!' Sam yelled in her head, but then again that wouldn't be smart to say to Freddie, "It's complicated," was all she was able to squeeze out and say.

"How so?" Freddie asked gently prodding more into the subject. Maybe it wasn't very smart to prod the subject but he had to know. Did Sam feel what he was feeling. Those butterflies in his stomach.

"It just is," Sam said smiling at him then looking back over the railing at the busy Seattle below them. Spencer had just fallen over carrying a ton of objects that Sam wasn't able to make out.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't prod," Freddie said smiling and just standing there with her. He wouldn't prod the subject if she didn't want to. He didn't want to be one of those people who pushed and prod to get what they wanted.

So the two just stood their, taking in the beautiful scenery, neither spoke a word though. They just enjoyed the presence that each of them gave off to each other. Sam glimpsed over again and saw that even though Freddie was being quiet he was still curious he was just holding in the prodding.

"You play the guitar so amazingly," Sam said breaking the silence slowly. She couldn't stand the silence it was just letting her think too much.

"Thanks," Freddie said looking down at his hands which he had clasped together. He was playing with his fingers trying to think of what she may say next, With Sam it could be anything.

"And it is just, all these things that have been happening, our teeter tooter match as you would call it, the pots, and me sitting on your lap in the car," Sam said looking down at the car that now had pieces spilling out of the doors.

"What about them?" Freddie asked realizing that she was talking about why she ran. He knew of all of those moments. They had been playing through his head ever since he had departed into his room to grab the guitar. He had to get out the confusion which is why he chose to sing. In a way the song he pick had a double meaning.

"I am just confused, I mean you have amnesia, and you seem happier since the accident, and it's more fun to be around you but when you do get your memory back, then, we would go back to how we were, arguing, bickering, and hating each other," Sam said looking down at her converse she had on.

"Are you saying you don't want me to get my memories back?" Freddie asked her watching her blonde curls blow with the wind.

"I'm saying I don't know," Sam said looking up at him slowly this time intentionally making eye contact. His brown eyes were deep, and they seemed to almost be piercing into her eyes, as if he was looking into her should at every single feeling she ever had.

"Well, even if I do get my memories back, I doubt we would ever go back to how you are saying we were," Freddie said smiling softly at her.

'That is just what Carly said to me,' Sam thought to herself breaking the eye contact between the two of them. "Can I ask you why you were singing that song?" Sam asked him. The question had been lingering within her mind for a while.

"Well one it signifies so much that is going on right now, but more importantly is that well," Freddie started then choked up at the thought of it.

"Well what?" Sam asked this time she was doing the prodding. Seems that the tables had turned.

"It was the last song my dad taught me," Freddie said looking down at his shoes this time. His father was the greatest man he knew. They day he had died was, probably the worst day of his life.

"Oh, I should have realized," Sam said now cursing the fact that she had prodded at why he chose the song.

"It's ok Sam, I'm just happy you liked it, it makes me feel good knowing that you thought I played it well, even if my voice is suckish," Freddie said exaggerating what Sam had said earlier.

"I didn't mean that, Freddie your voice is like perfect," Sam said, 'Along with everything else about you,' She thought to herself but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Thanks, it just means a lot that you liked it," Freddie said again then sort of bit his lip not sure what else to say. Both where now looking at each other trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly a gust of wind pushed Sam a bit closer to Freddie which caused her to blush. Freddie just smiled down at her.

Slowly the two started to lean a bit closer into each other. They mover slowly each of their eyes starting to close. It seemed like an eternity that they were leaning. But right as they got within just an inch of each other they heard the door open hard and slam from the wind gust. Both jumped back before Carly, who had opened the door, saw them as close as they were.

"Oh good neither of you have killed each other," Carly said not having realized what she just almost walked in on. "Brrr, come on lets go inside its cold up here," she motioned to the door.The two nodded and walked inside quietly. Neither dared to speak of what had nearly happened.

"So want to go to Groovy Smoothies?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Freddie smirked and started to step a bit faster.

"Race you there," Freddie yelled taking off down the stairs getting a good head start. He knew he cheated but he was ok with it.

"Oh you little cheater," Sam yelled running after him as fast as she could jumping down multiple steps at once.

"Geez, these are my friends," Carly stated once again to herself as she took off after them down the steps.

**Word Count is-- 1,653. I know I may have gone slightly out of character this chapter but at the same time I think it worked out well. I think I am pure evil for that little Seddie moment that just happened. But oh it shall get better. When I began this chapter I wasn't quite sure where I was going with it so I kinda winged it as I wrote but I am proud of it. Anyway R&R please and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	8. Chapter 8: Brain Freeze

Welcome Loyal Subjects, well that is what I would say if I was king

**Welcome Loyal Subjects, well that is what I would say if I was king. Which I'm not. Anyway last chapter I think I got a few of you to hate me because of my little almost kiss. I doubt this chapter will make up for it but I guarantee the next chapter will. But this is the one leading to it so. Read and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ZBixby is out of his mind currently, think of your own disclaimer**

**Chapter 8: Brain Freeze**

Sam ran as fast as she could down the stairs skipping several at a time trying to catch up to Freddie who had gotten a decent head start. She landed on the ground floor and ran past a sleeping Lewbert. She saw Freddie exiting the building and ran harder. Once she got outside she pushed herself a little bit harder and jumped tackling Freddie into the grass next to sidewalk.

"See cheating gets you no where Fredward," Sam said laughing at Freddie who was on his stomach with her sitting on top of him.

"Yeah but now neither of us are winning," Freddie said looking forward toward Groovy Smoothies.

"Whadda you mean?" Sam asked not having been looking up. Freddie simply pointed forward to Carly who had run by the two.

"Haha slowpokes," Carly yelled back to them. Both Freddie and Sam scrambled to their feet and ran after Carly but it was to late. Carly had already beaten them.

"Thank's to Sam here I lost, sheesh and I woulda won to," Freddie said jokingly looking at Sam with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing Fredward here is buying," Sam said sticking her tongue out at him before going to reach ofr her wallet. But to her surprise Freddie grabbed her arm to stop her from getting into her pocket.

"Yeah, I'm paying," Freddie said with a small smile. Sam just about melted she was blushing so badly at this time. "You ok, you look a little embarrassed," he added giving her a subtle smirk again.

'Oh, he's good,' Sam thought to herself trying to calm herself down as the three took their seats at a table. Freddie got the girls orders and headed for the line to make the order.

"And here I thought you were about to faint," Carly said after making sure Freddie was out of ear range.

"Me faint, who do you think your talking to," Sam said proudly but knowing that Carly was about to prod the subject, 'God I hate the word prod,' Sam thought to herself chuckling on the inside.

"Don't make me prod," Carly said waggling her finger at Sam with a small maybe sassy smirk on her face.

"Please don't say prod." Sam said in an almost pleading voice. She was quite tired of all the prodding that had happened in the past day.

"Then spill it, what did I almost walk in on," Carly said having a faint idea what may have happened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sam said nervously. There was no way Carly had seen them, was there?

"Well I opened the door and I saw both of you jump with a start," Carly said with her smirk growing a bit wider, she looked over seeing Freddie still standing in line looking at his cell phone. "Where you two maybe about to," she started.

"NO!" Sam said almost loudly, "Well m-maybe," she said quietly. They were about 2 seconds at the most from connecting and kissing.

"So….. I interrupted then," Carly said feeling a bit sad knowing that she had interrupted what could have been a special moment.

"It's ok Carls, it could have been a big mistake," Sam said quietly looking down at her hands in her lap.

"How Sam, just tell me how," Carly said almost angry now. Sam kept avoiding the subject but Carly wanted an answer.

"Because once his memory comes back," Sam started before thinking of what to say. She had used this argument to many times, there was no way Carly would take it and just leave the subject alone.

"Sam him getting his memory back wouldn't change a thing, if he likes you know and he get's his memory back what's the big deal oh maybe he will remember how you treated him but that won't change a thing," Carly said getting angry but trying to keep her voice down not wanting anyone to hear. She glanced over making sure Freddie was still in line, he was close to the front. "Look Sam if he likes you then he likes you, nothing can change that, not some stupid memories not anything," she said sternly.

"I guess, but I guess I'm just," Sam started trying to think of what to say next. She wasn't herself this whole mess had gotten her confused and un Sam like, "just," she repeated.

Carly sat there in silence with her. Not saying a word but just sitting there and looking at the table occasionally glancing at her friend who was deep in thought. She glanced over at Freddie seeing that he was paying for the drinks. Freddie carefully held the drinks and started to walk back over to the tables slowly.

"Afraid," Sam managed to squeak out before Freddie got into ear range of them. Carly nodded to her friend's final response. Freddie slowly put the drinks down and went to hand them out.

"A Strawberry Mango for Carly and a Blueberry Banana Blitz for Sam," Freddie said as he handed the two girls their drinks and proceeded to drink his own smoothie taking his seat.

"What did you get?" Sam asked looking at the weird concoction that Freddie was drinking. I seemed to be a mixture of oranges and blues but she couldn't tell what exactly the smoothie was just by glancing at it.

"Oh it's a mix of the Strawberry Mango and the Blueberry Banana blitz, here try some," Freddie said offering some of his smoothie to Sam. Sam nervously took a drink of it as he pointed it toward her. Her face lit up in pure delight.

"OH EM GEE!" Sam yelled out, "Carls you have to try this it is so so so amazing," Sam said suddenly fully happy again as she pushed Freddie's drink toward Carly. Carly took a sip and her face lit up also, but more so with disgust this time.

"God that taste's horrible, you two have some weird weird taste buds," Carly said pushing the drink back toward Sam but he pulled it away before she could start drinking it again.

"Hey you got your own this one is mine," Freddie said starting to drink his again. Sam put on a pouty face. Freddie was already weak to this; it was like his kryptonite we could say.

"Pweatty Pweaaaase," Sam said softly making a puppy dog face. Freddie tried to resist but it was just to darn cute.

"Fine one more sip," Freddie said holding out his drink towards her as she slurped down as much as she could. "You just took like half of it," Freddie said his mouth open with shock.

"And a delicious half of it it was," Sam said with a smirk on her face. Carly was happy to see her friend was in a better mood then she was just previously, but what Sam had said was still bugging her slightly.

'How can she not understand this simple concept,' Carly thought looking from Freddie's shocked face to Sam's innocent smile.

"You owe me smoothies next time," Freddie said blandly as he went back to drinking the rest of his drink. "Ag Brain Freeze," he said rubbing his head slightly.

"How can you have brain freeze if you don't have a brain," Sam joked with him slightly. Freddie couldn't help but shoot her a soft smile and a chuckle.

"Oh hardy har har," Freddie said a bit sarcastically but along with his real chuckle. Sam couldn't help but blush a little bit.

'I don't like the fact that almost anything this guy does it makes me blush,' Sam thought to herself looking down at her smoothie again as she started to suck on the straw. 'Maybe Carly is right, maybe I am being a bit crazy about this,' she thought looking up at him who was sucking on his own drink again.

"Well it's the weekend so what's the plan for the weekend?' Freddie asked stretching after finishing his smoothie. Well what was left of it.

"Good question," Carly said putting her thinking face on. There had to be something that the three of them could do over the weekend. Especially something that could make her two friends closer.

"Shall we discuss?" Freddie said with a smirk on his face as he looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Lets," Sam answered him with a laugh as the three looked at each other and busted out laughing hysterically.

**Word Count-- 1,405. Hmm not really a wordy chapter but it was more of a girl talk chapter. Kind of get Sam into better thinking. Anyway I bet your wondering what they will be doing over the weekend. I have it all planned out and I think you seddie lovers will say it will make up for that lil almost kiss I had last chapter anyway. R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mountain Wave

I bet you are all waiting to see what they decided to do for the weekend

**I bet you are all waiting to see what they decided to do for the weekend. Well less waiting more reading lol. You guys should enjoy this chapter I found it a nice one to write and I believe it will be a good one to read.**

**Disclaimer: After 26 posted chapters (27 including this one) of all my stories I think I have run out of sarcastic disclaimer comments. Hmmmm that could be a problem. Anyone want to make me some more sarcasm? Lol, I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 9: Mountain Wave**

"So this place just opened huh?" Sam asked looking at Freddie then at Carly. Carly nodded looking at the huge place that was before them.

"It's so amazing, and the lines aren't even that long," Freddie said looking with aww. He couldn't believe this is what they decided to do. It was so perfect.

"And Spencer is here too," Carly said her mouth still hanging open. The place was enormous and they had no idea where to start.

"Where is Spencer anyway?" Freddie asked looking around them. Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Freddie could see Spencer quickly running there way his arms flailing above his head.

"WATER PARK!!" Spencer yelled enthusiastically running past them toward the closest ride. Carly, Sam and Freddie soon ran after him to catch up. That's right they had decided on the newest water park around to go to for the day. Mountain Waves was the name of the place. It was huge and surprisingly not many people had come to check it out yet. They soon got into a line for a huge ride it had to be at least 15 stories high.

"This thing is huge," Freddie said looking up at the staircase in front of them as they started to climb the towering thing on a huge spiral cement staircase up.

"Ya but at least there isn't much of a line," Sam said as they climbed it as quickly as they could. Sam was wearing a black two piece bathing suit with pink skulls on it. Freddie had on a pair of Billabong board shorts, Carly had on a pink two piece, and Spencer had on a pair of Hawaiian board shorts, which to no surprise, lit up. What Sam and Freddie didn't know though were that Carly and Spencer were lagging a little bit behind them for the sole purpose of giving them a bit more time to be closer.

"And that suit looks good on you," Freddie said to her out of nowhere with a smile. Sam immediately turned bright red and looked away shyly.

'This is why I find it so unfair, I would never turn this red over any other guy,' Sam though to herself and waited for herself to calm down as she looked back over at Freddie. "You look nice to, you know for a dork," Sam said as she took off up the stairs.

"Oh you're on," Freddie said as he bolted up after her. By the time they got up to speed they had already gotten near the top and caught up with the line. Carly and Spencer panted to catch up with them as they actually begun the wait for the ride.

"Do you two have to run for everything?" Carly asked trying to catch her breath. Spencer also seemed to be out of breath but he didn't let it affect him.

"Yes," Sam said plainly looking down at Carly as she moved up a step with the line.

"Yes we do," Freddie said calmly then looked over at Sam, they both cracked up laughing. Carly rolled her eyes at them and stood up looking as they all moved up a bit more. The line was going fast at least.

"So what are we doing after this ride?" Carly asked looking at all of the other rides in the park.

"Well those two over there look awesome," Sam said pointing over at two almost completely straight down rides.

"Those look scary," Carly said her eyes wide. She looked at Spencer for help but he was also wide eyed by the sight of the two slides.

"Those look awesome," Freddie said his eyes gleaming with excitement. Carly looked shocked at him.

'God the old Freddie would be cowering in fear of the tea cup ride and now he wants to go on that…. That monster?!' Carly thought to herself. "Ok how about we split up for a bit you guys can hit up whatever rides you want and me and Spencer can hit up some more sane people rides," Carly stated which got a fast nod out of Spencer.

"Works for me," Sam spoke up quickly. Maybe some more alone time with Freddie could be a good thing.

"Yeah that could be fun," Freddie said looking around the park. "We could meet up whenever in the lazy river over there. They moved up more steps they were only a few away from getting on the ride.

"Ok we will say in like a couple hours then at the most," Carly said as the life guard ushered them into the 4 person dingy. They sat down and watched as the life guard was waiting for the time to push them off.

"So who is gonna go backwards?" The lifeguard asked with a big smile. Carly quickly read his name tag and smiled back at him.

"Surprise us Luther," Sam said quickly with a big smirk. She loved surprises.

"Now that's the spirit," Luther said as he twisted the mat around quickly then pushed them off, "Bye have a good time," he yelled after them. They made a turn and heard Luther yelling 3, 2, 1. When he hit 1 they all looked at each other and screamed as they hit a huge drop. Back at the top Luther punched the air with happiness, "Dang I'm good," he stated. Back on the ride they went around the twists and turns screaming and laughing at the same time, Lights were flashing and music was playing it was amazing.

"That was sooooo much fun," Sam said as they hit the bottom and got out when the other Lifeguard ushered them out of the dingy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok so you two are headed for the slides of death?" Carly asked exaggerating the name of the ride. Freddie and Sam nodded. "I guess Spencer and I will decide what we will do then," Carly said as everyone nodded.

"Race ya," Both Sam and Freddie said at the same time and took of toward the ride they wanted to go on.

"God they are perfect for each other," Carly said shaking her head with a laugh as her and Spencer started to look around. Sam and Freddie an under volleyball nets and over tables as they raced for the ride each wanting to beat the other. They ended up getting to the bottom of the line at the same time now both out of breath.

"You got faster," Sam said taking a deep breath as the two started to ascend the staircase.

"Or you got slower," Freddie said sticking his tongue out at her as they walked. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and they both laughed a little.

'Ok maybe being alone with Freddie was a bad idea,' Sam thought to herself now regretting what had happened.

"So you sure you're not scared?" Freddie said with a smirk as she looked up from her thought process and shook her head violently.

"Me scared you got to be crazy," Sam said with a smirk as the two continued to climb the staircase.

They took their time walking up the steps talking casually as they went up no one was entering behind them so neither of them was in much of a rush. They got to the top and saw that one of the rides you just slid over the edge and the other you stood in a capsule looking thing and it dropped you right onto the slide. They decided on the capsule and waited calmly. At least until it was Sam's turn to get into the capsule.

"You got to be crazy," Sam said looking at the capsule in front of her. Ok maybe she was having second thoughts….. again.

"I thought Sam Puckett wasn't afraid of anything," Freddie said with a smirk as Sam stopped looking scared and smirked at him. She stepped into the capsule quickly and looked at the lifeguard.

"Ok just let me know before you drop me," Sam said and the lifeguard smiled innocently.

"Of course," She said closing the capsule door, "Oh but wait you have to stand behind that line there," the lifeguard stated pointing at the ground. Once Sam looked the lifeguard pushed the button to drop her and laughed quickly. Sam could be heard screaming all the way down. Freddie got in and waited hesistantly. He wouldn't fall for the look down thing. "Hey look at that camera there," The life guard said pointing at the roof. Freddie cluelessly looked up and when he did she pushed the button, "This is to easy," she said laughing as Freddie could be heard screaming.

"God that was so much fun," Sam said as Freddie got out of the ride completely soaked.

"Yeah it was, I can't believe she tricked us both though," Freddie said looking up to see if he could see the lifeguard.

"Yeah all these lifeguards seem to have fun with their jobs," Sam said squinting as she looked up as well.

"So what next?" Freddie asked her as she looked back down at him and smiled.

"Hmm I don't know maybe we could go ride that one that looks like a kiddie ride but you get like soaked with water," Sam said casually which Freddie nodded to. Instead of running though they both decided to just walk calmly over there.

"So the great Sam was actually scared up there," Freddie slyly said with a smirk looking at her.

"I-I was not," Sam defended herself. Ok she was but why would she admit that there was no fun there.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Freddie softly whispered into her ear which made her blush like crazy. Freddie smiled noticing the blush. 'So she is blushing over me, is this a good thing,' Freddie thought to himself then got ready to start running, "Come on let's race," he said taking off with Sam soon on his tail.

The rest of the day was fun they rode various rides and met up with Carly and Spencer eventually forcing them onto the huge capsule ride. Which of course both got tricked by the lifeguard as well. That Lifeguard was just too good. They left a couple hours before the park closed all satisfied with a good day.

'Is it possible for her to like me,' Freddie thought in his head as they were walking back to the car slowly Sam was walking on his right.

"Is it possible for him to like me,' Sam thought to herself as they all walked quietly. Little did she know Freddie had the same thought lingering in his head.

**Word count is-- 1,778. I liked this chapter a lot. Oh and in case you were wondering the rides I used were all from Wet n Wild in Florida. And Luther is actually a lifeguard there he is so friggin awesome he helps me and my friends cut because we go there so often. Anyway if you couldn't tell the seddieness is starting to rebuild after the almost kiss. Hope you enjoyed. R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	10. Chapter 10: Playback Camera

Welcome back, see no changes of schedule

**Welcome back, see no changes of schedule. Anyway let's get back into this story. And trust me almost half way through it I think I put them into iChained form and had Sam and Freddie chained together for like 3 paragraphs. I realized what I did and had to delete it and retype. Whoops. Oh well it's all fixed up and quite funny. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own my amazing ideas. And the creative banter I put between Freddie and Sam when I can think of good stuff. But other then that nothing at all.**

**Chapter 10: Playback Camera**

"That was fun," Carly said to Freddie who was sitting at the bar in her house. Sam was at her house at the moment so Freddie and Carly were just hanging out.

"Yeah, I can't believe that place," Freddie said looking at the monitor of the computer as he was on the iCarly site. "So this is our web show?" he asked as he clicked through and found on of iHave a Question. He played it and watched intently.

"Yeah, your normally behind the camera but on some of those videos it's just you and Sam," Carly said getting a drink and walking behind Freddie to watch.

"Me and Sam really acted like this?" Freddie questioned her. "It just seems, so impossible," he said again watching as he and Sam fought over a remote.

"Well I think she fought with you because of how you acted sometimes," Carly said slowly trying to think of what she means.

"What do you mean," Freddie questioned pausing the video and swiveling around to face Carly. Carly jokingly swiveled him back around which Freddie just laughed at and spun himself back around to face her once again, "Yes it's funny to watch me spin but really, what do you mean?" he asked more seriously this time.

"Well back before the accident with the light, you were sorta, oh what's the word I'm looking for," Carly said not really wanting to mention the past, "in love with me I guess would be the appropriate phrase," she said cautiously.

"In love with you?!" Freddie said kind of shocked. "I mean don't get me wrong your cute and all but you just don't seem to be like, my type," he said looking at her with a sort of I'm sorry look on his face.

"That's fine it was getting troublesome all you ever did was puppy dog over me and I think Sam just found it annoying," Carly said as she started to walk back into the kitchen. "So what is your type then?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Do I have to?" Freddie asked pleadingly. Carly just nodded without giving any verbal response. "Well kind of a girl like," he started not wanting to actually say it.

"You don't have to finish that sentence," Carly stopped him knowing what he was going to say. Freddie sighed a sigh of relief.

"Can we just get off the subject, maybe go upstairs and help me figure out how to work all the stuff up there so I can be your cameraman for the next iCarly," Freddie said walking toward the staircase. Carly nodded and followed him up toward the studio. As they walked in the found Sam sitting in a beanbag chair eating a giant ham sandwich.

"Hey Sam," Carly said not even questioning her random appearance in the studio.

"How did she," Freddie went to ask but Carly just gave him the don't ask look. "Ok so where's the camera," he asked as Carly pointed to Freddie's tech station where the camera was sitting. Freddie walked over to the station and picked up the camera. His head instantly started to hurt and he brought his hand to his head.

"_Aw, man! I didn't know that was going to be here!" Freddie stated referring to Sam being in the room._

"_SHE! I'm a she, Freddie, as in girl," Sam stated angry with Freddie almost instantly._

"_Barely!" Freddie retorted. He felt as if he had won the battle as Sam slowly stepped up to him and took a breath in._

"_Carly will never love you," Sam stated blandly._

"_That's it I'm taking my equipment and I'm going home!" Freddie yelled angrily as he turned to leave the building._

"Freddie are you all right?" Sam asked shaking Freddie back and forth. Freddie had passed out and he was lying on the ground where he had been standing. The camera was sitting safely on the ground next to him, luckily it didn't break.

"Yeah, sudden headache, sorry about that," Freddie said slowly starting to get up. Sam pushed him back down quickly before he even had the chance to get up and do anything.

"You don't need to get up so quickly," Sam said with a hint of being worried in the tone of her voice. Freddie had just picked up the camera and he had grabbed his head for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

"It's okay Sam, I'm fine," Freddie said ignoring her plead as he stood up slowly his head still hurting a bit. 'What was that,' he questioned in his head. He didn't want to admit it but that was a memory, and that might not be good.

"Are you sure," Sam asked the look of concern was still on her face. Her ham sandwich had been put down just because she was concerned.

"Yeah now where were we?" Freddie asked as he knelt down and grabbed the camera again. Suddenly the head ache hit again but this time not quite as hard.

_"So ideas?" Carly asked as she scooped some spaghetti onto everyone plate and sat down._

_"Your spaghetti could use some more garlic," Sam said as she took a giant bite out of it._

_"I think Carly's spaghetti is great!" Freddie said trying to suck up as much as he could to Carly._

_"Then why don't you put it down your pants?" Sam said starting an argument up with Freddie._

_"Because maybe I don't want to put pasta down my pants," Freddie retorted as he looked with a disgusted face at Sam._

Freddie took his hand off of his head. He didn't collapse this time but he took his hand off the camera. Freddie looked at the camera with a confused look on his face but then he heard someone talking around him.

"Are you ok Freddie?" Sam asked again having seen Freddie put his hand on his head again. She was watching just in case he was going to faint again, "Because if your not gonna have another dork faint attack I'm gonna go back to my sandwich," she said trying to sound Sam like as she went back and grabbed her ham sandwich.

"Yeah, maybe he can work with the camera another day," Freddie said as he stepped away from it which made Carly have a confused look on her face.

"Um ok then I guess," Carly said as she wondered what exactly is going on. She had figured that for some reason the camera was causing him pain but it's not like the camera had some sort of electric shock ability.

"Yeah, the webcast isn't today so we really don't need to be using it," Sam said quickly kind of figuring out what Carly had as she took a big bite out of her ham sandwich with a big grin on her face from the deliciousness.

"I need a glass of water," Freddie said as he turned to exit the room. 'Is it a good thing or bad thing that I am getting my memories back?' he thought to himself as he ran down the stairs. He got a drink of water and turned to see Carly was already down stairs but Sam wasn't with her.

"Anything you need to talk about?" Carly asked raising her eyebrow knowing that something was going on with him.

"No I'm fine just thirsty," Freddie said giving her a big thumbs up as he acted happy and took a giant swig out of his water then gave a refreshing sigh and gave her another thumbs up.

"Now is not the time to happily take a swig of water and act like you're in a commercial!" Carly said sort of angrily at him. She wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm fine ok," Freddie said not wanting to argue with her. He wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone at this point in time. As much as he hated to admit it he was getting his memories back. And he needed time to think to decided whether or not that is a good thing.

"Freddie I know you're lying to me now tell me what is going on," Carly said crossing her arms and looking at him as if she was giving him the stairs of death. Freddie sighed and took a deep breath in. "Spit it out already," she said quickly as Freddie just chuckled and began to speak.

**Word count is-- 1,410. Ha I had to leave it in a cliffy. And as we can see the camera is the catalyst to Freddie's memories. How will this affect him? Does Sam know what's going on? Why am I asking you in question form? Who knows? R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain

At least I am not falling behind on this story lol

**At least I am not falling behind on this story lol. Anyway, I left the story with a cliffhanger last chapter and intend to continue it in this chapter. I don't have much of an author's note this time. So yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer.**

**Chapter 11: Pain**

"Well spill it already," Carly said impatiently to Freddie. Freddie scratched his head nervously. Should he tell her was what he wondered?

"Fine, look when I put my hand on the camera, I-I well, think my memory came back some," Freddie stated nervously. It was a hard subject to bring up.

"What?!" Carly nearly screamed but didn't so she wouldn't alert Sam. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Because I don't know if it is a good thing," Freddie said sadly as he turned and walked toward the bar.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked cautiously. If he got his memories back then, would he, go back to loving her again? That couldn't be good.

"Look ever since t-the accident Sam and I have been getting along like 300 times better, and from what I saw in the memories, I don't know if I want it to be like that again," Freddie stated as he took a seat and swiveled to look at Carly.

"Look do you like Sam?" Carly asked bluntly and crossed her arms waiting for a direct response. Carly had a feeling that he did, but she didn't want to assume. You never want to really assume anything at all.

"We-well yeah, I think I do," Freddie said looking down at his hands then back up at Carly. "I just don't want us to go back to," he started and turned around and grabbed the computer mouse before having a giant headache come bursting into his head. He brought his hand to his head quickly not trying to show the pain.

_"Yeah well I had to go buy a new backpack. Cause someone dumped her breakfast in mine!" Freddie stated angrily. He was mad with Sam for ruining his brand new backpack. _

_"You're just lucky I didn't dump it down your pants!" Sam said calmly which gave Freddie a disgusted look on his face._

"Freddie!" Carly cried out having seen Freddie fall to the ground. Sam came running down the stairs and saw Freddie on the ground again.

"Freddie please, are you ok, is something wrong?" Sam asked helping Freddie up again. Freddie nodded then looked at Carly with the please don't tell look.

"I'm fine just that head ache again," Freddie said moving over to the couch and sitting down. "I think I just need to relax," he said as he lay on his side and just sighed.

"Ok, um Carly, can we talk, upstairs?" Sam asked Carly but before Carly could answer she grabbed Carly's arm and drug her upstairs.

"What is it Sam?" Carly asked once they were back in the studio. Sam gave her a serious stare and folded her arms.

"What's going on with Freddie?" Sam asked concerned. She knew something was going on but wasn't quite sure what.

"I know as much as you know Sam, I have been trying to figure it out myself," Carly lied right through her teeth. She couldn't betray Freddie's trust right now.

"Oh, ok," Sam muttered looking down then turning around and flopping down onto one of the bean bag chairs.

"Sam if you care about Freddie why don't you tell him already?" Carly asked taking a few steps closer. Sam would have to be ready to do this at some point or another, why couldn't she just do it now, they obviously both liked each other, the two were just oblivious to each other.

"I don't know, but in a way, I think I should before it is too late," Sam sighed out. She knew it would take a lot of effort but she thought she had to.

"Well that's good at least," Carly sighed out. "You aren't worried about him getting his memories back anymore?" she asked carefully looking down at Sam who shook her head.

"No, cause I think you're right, like always, these past few days have been amazing, nothing can change that fact," Sam said slowly. It took her a while to come to this realization but it was true. It had been such an amazing couple of days. And they had almost kissed. That had to have meant something.

"Well then want to do iCarly tomorrow night? Have Freddie do his song, and then maybe you can tell him?" Carly suggested. She knew forcing iCarly would also force Freddie's memories back, it was risky but it was worth a shot.

"You want me to tell our dork, that I might like him a lot, in front of thousands of people world wide?" Sam asked looking at Carly like she was crazy. Carly just nodded with a smile on her face. "That's crazy," she said but before Carly could respond they both heard a scream that sounded like it came from Freddie. They both looked at each other confused and ran out the studio door.

_"Hey," Sam said entering the room with Carly. Freddie acknowledged her then looked at Carly._

_"Hi," Carly said to him then Freddie turned to look at them._

_"Is Jake trapped?" Freddie asked referring to trapping Jake in the elevator._

_"Like a monkey in a box!" Sam stated walking past Freddie which got him to turn with a confused look on his face._

_"Why would a monkey be in a box?" Freddie asked now more confused then he ever had been with anything Sam said._

_"What am I a monkey expert?" Sam asked throwing her arms in the air for exclamation._

Freddie had attempted to grab the remote and once he touched it the headache came crashing back again. It seemed to be unstoppable; anytime he touched anything technological he ended up remembering something. And at this all of his memories would be back in a matter of time.

"Freddie!" Sam and Carly ran over to him helping him back on the couch. Carly felt his head and determined he had some sort of fever. His head was burning up but she wasn't sure if his temperature was rising or if it was some other amnesia related cause, she couldn't determine so she went with temperature.

"Sam go get a rag with some cold water on it, is his mom home?" Carly asked not wanting to bring the crazy into the room but at this point in time it might be a good thing.

"No remember she is out with Spencer for today, doing what who knows but they are both crazy it is bound to be something weird," Sam said running to the kitchen.

"M-My head," Freddie moaned out as he felt the pain come into his head again as Carly put a thermometer in his mouth.

_"Sorry lost my cool there for a second," Freddie said after Sam helped him up from the ground where he had been._

_"Can't lose what you never had," Sam said trying to make a joke out of the situation but Freddie just nudged her with his elbow to get her to shut up which made her give him a mean look._

"This isn't good this isn't good," Carly kept saying over and over again. Carly pulled the thermometer out of his mouth when she got the basic idea that any technology did that to him. "I'm gonna get him some aspirin," Carly said running toward Spencer's bathroom. Sam walked back over to Freddie and placed the cooled wash cloth on Freddie's head.

"Please Freddie, be ok," Sam said placing her hand on his cheek gently and looked down with a worried gaze. "What's wrong Freddie, please I want to help," she said worried.

"I think……….. memories……… back……… coming," Freddie stuttered out as his head turned to the side and he passed out. Sam looked down confused at first and then it hit her.

"His memories are coming back," Sam muttered as Carly walked back into the room. Carly looked down at the ground and decided not to reveal that she had known about this because it would probably just upset Sam even more then she already was.

"His what?" Carly asked only able to guess that she had found out. Sam looked up at Carly and sighed out.

"I think his memories are coming back, I think that's what is causing these headaches," Sam muttered the Carly took a step toward her, "Well at least I know I shouldn't tell him how I feel now," she said slightly sad.

"What why just because of his memories, you just said up there that you didn't care about his memories coming back," Carly argued with her.

"Don't you see once I thought ok I am ready this could work, something like this happens, it is a sign," Sam argued back. Normally she wouldn't argue with Carly but this was a different case.

"We knew this would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time," Carly said now losing her normal even tempered self and was starting to get mad with Sam.

"Stop using that argument Carly, look, once he gets his memories back we will go back to hating each other like always," Sam said quietly now looking at the ground sad, "I was stupid to think there could ever be anything more between the two of us," she groaned out. She was upset, she had been ready to tell him, and now this.

"But I think you're wrong," A voice said and Both Sam and Carly looked over to see Freddie was now sitting up. Who knows how much of the conversation he had actually heard between the two girls.

**Word Count is-- 1,583. Oooooo conflict. Got to love it. Oh and cliffy, an authors most evil of all tools. So yeah, this chapter starts to bring together a few loose ends but there a still plenty I have to bring together here and there. So yeah R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby**


	12. Chapter 12: Every Little Thing

Hey guys I am back

**Hey guys I am back. I came down with the flu about 5 days ago but I was still able to get the new iChained chapter up. When I went to write the new chapter for this story I kept sneezing and just couldn't write. So I just rested and I am back on my feet now. So I will be back on schedule as of today, so here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I own my computer, if that matters at all.**

**Chapter 12: Every Little Thing**

_"Must you attack me with words?" Freddie asked Sam quizzically. Sam raised her eyebrow at him._

_"Do you want me to use rocks?" Sam asked with a smirk which made Freddie's face drop quickly. _

"Don't you see once I thought ok I am ready this could work, something like this happens, it is a sign," Freddie thought he heard Sam say in an argumentative tone.

"We knew this would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time," Carly said back to her. Freddie could tell she was slightly losing her cool.

"Stop using that argument Carly, look, once he gets his memories back we will go back to hating each other like always," Freddie barely heard Sam say, "I was stupid to think there could ever be anything more between the two of us," she groaned out. She was definitely upset.

"But I think you're wrong," Freddie finally spoke up as he sat up both of the girls looking at him wondering how much he had actually heard of the conversation between them.

"Freddie, h-how long have you been awake?" Sam stuttered out seeing Freddie stand up and walk around the couch to face the two girls.

"Long enough," Freddie stated which made Sam's expression grow fearful as she turned around and started to walk away sadly.

"Well, I think that I-I should leave," Sam said because she wanted to get out of their as soon as possible.

"Why?" Freddie asked which stopped her in her tracks, "Why are you running away?" he asked carefully.

"Why does it matter?" Sam said as she ran up the stairs toward the iCarly studio. Freddie looked at Carly and sighed.

"Carly, go turn on my camera get iCarly to start the show tonight," Freddie said as he turned to leave the apartment.

"Where are you going if we are starting iCarly?" Carly asked looking at Freddie who was heading for the door.

"Just Carly, please start it, I'll be up in a little bit," Freddie said as he left the building. Carly ran up the stairs and found Sam lying sadly on a bean bag chair.

"Sam?" Carly asked carefully as she slowly approached her best friend.

"Hey Carls," Sam replied trying to act like herself but she just couldn't bring it out of herself.

"We are gonna start iCarly now," Carly said as she grabbed Freddie's camera and set it up on the tripod along with the second camera.

"I thought we were doing it tomorrow?" Sam asked sitting up looking around for Freddie expecting him to show up at any point.

"We were but Freddie said we are doing it tonight," Carly said as she pulled Sam up from the bean bag chair and pulled her into position.

"Um ok I guess," Sam said as she grabbed her remove and tried to perk up. Carly counted down and hit Freddie's button that turned on the camera.

"Hey people of the world, I'm Carly," Carly said excitedly and Sam put a fake smile onto her face as she looked into the camera.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said cheerily as she looked at Carly then back at the camera, "And I bet you are all wondering why we are doing a show on this day instead of our normal show day," she said with a shocked expression, "Cause I know I sure am," she added.

"Well we are because after the last show there was a slight accident that caused our technical producer Freddie to lose his memory," Carly began then looked at her co-host.

"A case called Amnesia," Sam said as she hit the shocked sound effect on her remote. Sam knew something was going to happen, Carly wouldn't just start iCarly unless she had some sort of bizarre plan about to go into effect.

"Thank you Sam." Carly said with a smirk as she looked back on the camera, "Anyway, him and Sam have been getting along amazingly well ever since that happened, yes I know shocker," she added with a smile as she heard the elevator coming up and ran over to the tripod and turned the camera to face the elevator. As the elevator opened a guitar could be heard playing.

"I saw her yesterday,

And I never felt a feeling,

like the one I felt today,

And now,

she's taking over me,

I've never met anyone like you," Freddie sang the beginning of the song as he stepped out of the elevator and took a small step toward and strummed out the melody.

"She's,

been on my mind,  
She's got perfect reasons,  
Says she loves to talk to Jesus,  
I think,

I'll believe her when she says  
Life can be so simple,

If we'd all just learn to pray," he continued. Sam was feeling flushed as she took a step back and sat down on the beanbag chair. Carly kept the camera focused as Freddie continued to play.

"She's got every little thing I wanted  
And it still feels just like the day it started  
I'll say goodbye to the broken-hearted  
And I could never express the way I felt before tonight," Freddie said his eyes gleaming as he looked right into Sam's eyes. Sam was listening to every single word he sang letting it all sink in as his voice rang perfectly.

"She sits there all alone  
She's reading from a chapter that she sometimes calls her own  
And now she's taken over me  
This girl I once rejected  
Has now become the girl of my dreams," Freddie sand as he stopped and put the guitar down looking right at Sam in complete silence. He wouldn't say anything he wouldn't mention anything.

"Wow," Sam said as she slowly stepped up and looked at Freddie trying to find word's to express exactly what she was feeling. "That was, unexpected and, amazing," she said feeling extremely flushed.

"I meant it, Sam you are amazing, and no matter what happens, no matter what memories I get back, I don't think my feelings are going to change," Freddie said gazing down at Sam who was looking up at him. Carly proceeded with hitting the aww button on Sam's remote that she had acquired when she went to the camera. Sam glared over at her then looked back at Freddie. Sam slowly started to lean in.

'This is it, this is the moment,' Sam thought to herself as she slowly leaned in the camera being focused on her and Freddie closely. Suddenly they heard a door slam, 'Ugh not again,' she thought as Freddie pulled away and looked around before they ever touched.

"Freddie! Come help mommy with her groceries," Freddie's mom yelled up to them through the door downstairs that Spencer had opened. Freddie sighed and turned around. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't leave his mom waiting. As he went to walk away he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked back to see Sam smirking.

"You forget, I am Sam," Sam said not wanting to wait another second as she yanked him to her and placed her lips firmly onto his.

_"Want to kiss me?" Freddie asked with a look of accomplishment on his face as he looked at Sam confidently._

_"I'd rather," Sam said as Freddie cocked his head awaiting an insult, "I'd rather not do that at this time but thank you for that generous offer," she said slowly trying to control herself._

**Word Count is-- 1,240. There will probably be about 2 more chapters to this story. But This chapter was pretty good. As for that song it is "Every Little Thing" by Hawk Nelson. That is only about half the song but I didn't want to put the whole song on here because it would be pretty much wasting time. So Year R&R, and hopefully sickness doesn't keep me down again, so as always Peace, ZBixby. **


	13. Epilogue

I said there would be two ore chapters

**I said there would be two ore chapters. Oh sorry I lied. This will be the last chapter or I suppose the epilogue. Last chapter was such a high note so I don't want it to go farther downhill from there. So anyway I hope you enjoy the epilogue it's not very large but it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I have no clue.**

**Epilogue**

'17…..18……19……20 Ok god I need some air,' Sam thought as she pulled away from the kiss with Freddie. Freddie's eyes were dazed but he had been kissing her back. Freddie must have forgotten his mom had called him as he just smiled.

"Well that was unexpected," Freddie said smiling then remembered they were still on camera, "That's it for iCarly," he said as he put his hand over the lens forcing Carly to turn off the camera.

"That was so sweet," Carly said with a content smile on her face. Carly put the camera down then looked at the door. "Freddie you better go help your mom real quick, don't worry we aren't going anywhere," she said which Freddie nodded to and ran out the door. Then Carly gave Sam the questioning girl look. "Welll?" she asked happily.

"Fireworks," Sam stated bluntly, "I swear I saw fireworks during that kiss," Sam said so contently as she fell back into the bean bag chair. "Who knew the dork could kiss," she said looking up at the ceiling still feeling the tingling of the kiss on her lips.

"So I'm guessing it was good then," Carly said sarcastically as she sat in the bean bag chair next to her.

"He must have practiced on his stuffed animal," Sam joked still being same old Sam, "But I doubt it," she added hastily.

"So does this mean you two are dating now?" Carly asked pretty much knowing the answer was yes.

"Well I would only assume after a kiss that amazing," Sam said as she stood up contently. "I feel a desire for ham now," she said charging out the door for the stairs. Carly just rolled her eyes.

"Same old Sam," Carly said as she ran after her friend. After Freddie was done helping his mom he walked back into the room to find Sam devouring several slices of ham while Carly sipped on a Peppy Cola. Freddie sat down next to Sam and snatched a piece of ham from her and held it over his head away from her.

"Not fair," Sam said as she clawed at it trying to grab the ham from him. She was practically leaning on him. Freddie didn't seem to mind, heck why would he.

"You know I think getting amnesia could have been the best thing that ever happened to me," Freddie said keeping the ham away from Sam.

"Oh and why's that," Carly asked suspiciously of course the obvious answer was flirting right in front of her but still.

"Well first of all it got me over that sad puppy dog love I had for you Carly," Freddie started which got Carly to nod. He looked at Sam who was half listening and half trying to get the ham from him. "Two I just told my mom that no longer will she be giving me those stupid tick bathes and to stop being so over protective," he continued.

"Wow how did she take that," Carly asked laughing as Sam's tongue stuck slightly out as she tried to get the ham, no matter how hard she tried Freddie kept it away from her.

"Protested at first but I wore her down and she promised to lay off of it, but some double poo contract is still in place, whatever the hell that is," Freddie said as he leaned back on the Arm rest raising his arm even higher away from Sam. "And this beautiful girl here is also a good and valuable reason to," he finished off as he lowered his hand quickly and placed most of the ham in his mouth leaving a small bit of it hanging out of his mouth. Sam took the opportunity and bit off the rest of the ham that hung from his mouth her lips just scraping against him.

"Mmmm delicious," Sam said as she swallowed the ham quickly. Sam licked her fingers then the plate that the ham had been

"What was delicious the ham or me," Freddie said sticking his tongue out at her playfully.

"God instead of the bickering I am going to have to deal with all this lovey dovey stuff now," Carly said as she stood up and walked away from the two as Sam grabbed Freddie's tongue before he could pull it back into his mouth.

"I think both," Sam said playfully as she rested her head onto Freddie's shoulder. Freddie didn't shrug it off as he would have done before though.

"You two are already getting annoying," Carly said rolling her eyes as she looked at them from the counter. Spencer walked in then did a double take looking at Sam and Freddie.

"Did I miss something?" Spencer asked confusedly looking at the two to make sure they were alive.

"Freddie got hit on the head, got amnesia, those two began to get along super well, they got feelings for each other, Freddie's memories came back, neither cared, the kissed, now lovey dovey," Carly said in one breathless statement gesturing to the two.

"I see then, intriguing," Spencer said taping his fingers together. He quickly grabbed a camera and took a picture of the two.

"Hey we weren't ready for that," Sam said angrily. "Count down from 3 then take the picture," she argued. Spencer nodded confusingly.

"3, 2, 1," Spencer said as he brought the camera up and Sam grabbed Freddie's shirt and pulled him to her kissing him as Spencer took the picture.

**Word Count—913. I did not want it to run on forever because I didn't want it to go downhill from my strong ending. So I am hoping you liked this story as much as I loved writing it. The iChained schedule remains the same every other day. I will also be embarking on a project with a few other Seddie writers that I feel are capable. So if you think you are capable give me a PM or maybe I'll come to you. Once I inform everyone of what we are doing you will get to see it emerge. So R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


End file.
